Truth of the Dragonborn
by Hypermolecular Deconstitution
Summary: How did the story of skyrim come to our world? Who was the Dragonborn? This is the story of the True dragonborn, and his struggle to return from whence he came...


Skyrim:Truth of the Dragonborn

So, I guess I should start my story here eh? I woke up. I was in my car, everything was blurry but I could see It was night. The passenger door was open and there was blood on the seat. I looked ahead and saw a concrete corner, with the front end of my car crushed around it. I took off my seatbelt and opened my door, then I crawled out of my car and stood up, I immediately blacked out. When once again I came to; the haze had lifted and I could see straight again. I took note of my surroundings, I was in a forest. The building I had crashed into was mostly just a pile of debris, with snowy grass in and around it and icicles hanging from the standing pieces. I looked down at my shirt, I was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a black tie. There was a blood stain left of my tie, and the shirt was very dirty. I felt my forehead and there was a small stream of blood trickling down across my face. I wiped the blood on my shirt and looked at the trees around me, they were tall pine trees, with snow on the branches.

I heard a twig snap, and I spun around as fast as I could, and there stood a black robed figure with a dagger in one hand, and some kind of blue crackling light in the other it's skin was a light shade of grey blue, with Red eyes and dark hair. It had pointed ears and its canine teeth were slightly longer and sharper than mine, it charged me and stabbed at me with the dagger. I jumped back and tripped it and ran towards my car. When I got to my car and jumped in. I opened the glove compartment and grabbed my 9mm pistol, it was all black except for a grey trigger and safety latch, the gun had a shortened handle and magazine for ease of concealment and I had 3 6 round clips. I pulled back the slide, let it snap forward and swung the gun towards the open door. The robed figure was three feet from the car with the light raised, I pulled the trigger as a bolt of lightning shot from it's raised hand, it struck the car barely an inch from my chest, But the bullet, on the other hand, struck home.

I was sprayed with blood from his lower right chest, where the bullet had hit, I walked up to him with the pistol raised and checked his pulse, he was dead. I noticed a book lying next to him; I picked it up and looked at it. It was in English, and it seemed to me it was an instructional book on how to create the strange hand lightning he had, I quickly read it and decided to try it. Thinking '_ahh what the hell, can't hurt to try eh?'_ I pointed my hand at the nearest tree and did as the book instructed, a bolt of lightning shot from my hand and struck the tree, I suddenly felt a little more tired, not sleepy, but mentally drained ever so slightly. I soon recovered and looked around again, through the trees I could see a road made of some laid stones. I started towards it and took one glance back at my car, trying to remember it's location for when I returned with help.

I walked along the road for a while before the cold really hit me, it was snowing and the wind was blowing. I crossed my arms and kept on walking. I was shivering and slowly closing my eyes more and more. I came to a fork in the road and saw some wooden road signs; they read Solitude, Windhelm, and Whiterun. I thought '_solitude? Windhelm? Whiterun? What the hell? Where am I?' _I looked at the distances, Whiterun was closest, and so I started towards it. After an hour of walking I saw light in the distance, I started stumble-running towards it. Near an entryway; I collapsed, unable to go on. A sign nearby read: Riverwood, but I didn't care, all I cared about was that the cold was seeping away and I was going to sleep. Through the fading blur of my vision I could see lights and shapes, and the last thing I felt was hands underneath me.

For the third time that day, I woke from unconsciousness, I heard the sound of wood against metal and looked to my left, there was a woman stirring a large pot full of something, she was wearing a kind of dress, and had long blond hair.

"So your finally awake." she said, without turning to look.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Riverwood." She said, standing up and bringing me a bowl of some kind of stew.

"Thank you, but where is Riverwood?"

"Near Whiterun and the throat of the world." She said, walking around doing something I couldn't see

"Where?" I said, bewildered.

"I suppose you're not from around here. Should've guessed from those strange clothes." TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
